


Mistress Darla

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: The Pet Xander Verse [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet Xander meets the Mistress Darla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress Darla

**Title:** Mistress Darla  
 **Author:** theladymerlin  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Pairing:** William/Pet!Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) # 246 Monarch  
 **Rating:** NC17 ~ although this chapter is probably more PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
 **Beta(s):** none, all mistakes are my very own  
 **Summary:** Pet Xander meets the Mistress Darla  


 

Xander fidgeted with nervousness and tried to peer through the legs of the crowd in the main hall of the grand home. Mistress Darla was due to arrive and he felt a mixture of curiosity and fear regarding her visit. The room was full of nervous tension and the minions had been scurrying to and fro all evening preparing for the arrival of the monarch. Xander had watched in fascination as they brought in displays of night-blooming flowers and spread a long heavy carpet on the recently polished floor. He spent a happy half hour sliding across its length before being chased away by the beleaguered staff. Hundreds of candles replaced the normal electric lighting which caused the room to glow with warmth. When he'd been called for his bath, he'd tested the patience of Sun and Moon with his constant questions.

Xander looked up from his place on a large cushion when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Master Spike gave him a warm smile before whispering. “Calm down, Pet.”

Anything further he might have added was interrupted as the crowd bowed low, servants and pets knelt and the family rose from their chairs. Xander kept his head respectfully bowed but used his ever reliable peeping through the curls around his face technique to get a peek at the mysterious Mistress Darla. Expecting someone large and imposing, he was shocked to see a pretty petite blonde come striding along the carpet with an air of authority. She stopped in front of Master Angelus and he dutifully placed a light, almost not there kiss upon her upturned cheek.

“Angelus,” she said in a throaty voice while grasping his hands. “Did you miss me?”

“Of course Mistress. You are looking well.” He replied formally.

With a nod of her head she moved to Mistress Drusilla. “Drusilla.”

Drusilla curtsied and dipped her head. “Mistress Darla.”

She then moved to stand before Master William. “William,” she said as she reached up to gently cup his cheek. Master William bowed slightly and grasped her hand in his. He brushed his lips lightly across the back before releasing it with a small smile. Her laugh was like a tinkling of bells. “Charming as ever,” she said before turning to take her place in a cushioned chair next to Angelus. For the next hour various vampires, from more houses than Xander could track, came forward to pay their respects and offer presents. When the parade of vampire dignitaries finally tapered off, Mistress Darla announced that the family would be retiring to the lounge. She stood and began moving towards the door before pausing and turning and walking back to stand in front of his place on the floor at his master's side. “Is this your new pet William?”

“Yes. He was a gift from Angelus.”

She nodded thoughtfully before replying, “I seem to recall Angelus mentioning he was going to buy you a present for your second slayer.”

“Third, Mistress.” William corrected.

She smiled knowingly. “Of course. How silly of me.” She walked closer to Xander who struggled not to follow her movements and remain still. “He's lovely. Is he obedient and able to act as servant?”

“Yes.” William answered simply but with a ring of pride in his voice which caused Xander's mouth to curve up in a small smile.

“Very well,” she nodded. “He shall accompany us to the lounge.”

Xander's heart raced as he wasn't sure if this was good or bad. He desperately wanted to please his master and make a good impression but he had always struggled with the unknown. His fear and apprehension making him imagine things far worse than the reality. Of course by then he would be so beside himself with terror he was bound to make a mistake.

“Come along then pet,” Master intructed.

Xander followed along, slightly behind and to his master's left. His decorative chains swayed alarmingly and he realised he was shaking in fear. Master William slowed his pace and reached a hand back to gently pull Xander to his side.

“Pet, you need to calm down. Everything is fine. She seems to like you and even if she didn't-” His master paused and lifted Xander's chin gently. Xander gazed into blue eyes full of gentleness that he'd come to learn was reserved for those his master cared deeply for and he felt his tension ease a bit. “I won't let anyone hurt you. They gotta come through me first. I promise. Okay?”

Xander let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and nodded. “Thank you Master.”

William smiled and smoothed a hand over the waves that always seemed to escape from his braid. “C'mon,” William said with a gentle tug on his arm. “We better catch up with the others.”

They entered the comfortable room to find the others already seated. Master Angelus and Mistress Darla had chosen to sit on the sofa while Drusilla sat curled up in one of the large wing-backed leather chairs near the fireplace. Her discarded shoes were on the floor and her feet tucked up underneath her long skirt as she gazed into the dancing flames lost in dreams.

“William,” Mistress Darla called. “Have your pet serve the drinks.”

William leaned closer to Xander and whispered quietly in his ear. “Just pretend it's only you and me. You already know what everyone else likes and the Queen Bitch likes the same as Angelus."

Xander ducked his head and smothered a giggle with his hand. Feeling much more relaxed he selected the proper decanters and poured each drink into an appropriate glass while Master William reclined upon the floor. He applauded himself in knowing that his master would choose to ignore the chairs and sprawl upon the rug in front of the fire. Xander dutifully and without incident served the drinks, returned the tray to the table and took his place beside his master. The fire gradually warmed his skin and sent him into an almost doze. He wondered if things would be different now that the Mistress had returned home. She was very pretty but not quite beautiful. Her features had a stern and cold quality that gave her a hardness that was a the direct opposite of Drusilla's fragile beauty. He also worried over when the Master Tepes would arrive and exactly what his master would be expected to do and if he could help.

“William,” Mistress Darla's voice roused him from his sleepy thoughts. “Play a tune for me.”

Master grumbled a bit but rose and moved to the piano in the corner. “Nothing too depressing,” she ordered as he settled himself upon the stool.

The room was soon filled with the strains of a song Xander had never heard before. He sat spellbound, watching as his master become lost in the music. Xander thought he'd never looked so beautiful and he lost his heart just a little bit more. He felt a tingling upon his neck and looked about the room for the source. To his surprise, his eyes met the piercing, penetrating gaze of Mistress Darla before he quickly looked away.

“Fetch me the gifts for the childer Angelus. They are in the large trunk nearest the door in my room.”

“Can't one of the servants do that?” Angelus questioned.

“I asked you,” Darla replied sternly. Angelus grunted but left the room as instructed. “Come here,” she said to Xander softly.

He looked to his Master but he was still lost in the world of his music. He knew if he spoke aloud, his master would respond but he was loath to disturb him. Gathering his courage he rose from the floor and walked over the stand by the couch.

“I won't bite,” she said, amused. “Not without William's permission of course. Sit here next to me.” She pointed to a cushion upon the floor near her feet. Xander sat, and at her encouragement, made himself comfortable. She observed him quietly for a moment before speaking. “Now that you have been bathed and dressed properly, you are as lovely as I thought you would be. You look surprised Xander. Did you think it was Master Angelus who selected you.” She laughed her tinkling little laugh when he nodded. “Good. That is exactly what I wanted him and everyone else to think. I arranged for you to come to his attention and I knew the young William would find you attractive. You're wondering why?” Again he merely nodded into the silence. “The Master Angelus tends to spend far too much time pursuing William and William was doing nothing but encouraging these attentions. Now William has you and Angelus can turn his attention back to me where it belongs. I've seen the way you look at your master and the way he looks at you. I trust this is no hardship for you. Mind your place and keep your master happy and you will have no trouble from me. Do you understand?”

Xander was stunned by what he'd heard but felt a sense of gratitude as well. He nodded and scrambled back to his place by the fire when Mistress Darla waved a hand at him in dismissal. Angelus soon returned, his arms laden with presents wrapped in shiny paper. Xander watched in delight as his master and Mistress Drusilla opened their presents while his mind pondered the words of the Mistress Darla. Perhaps she wasn't the unknown presence to be feared but the unknown ally he needed. Only time would tell.

~*~

  


  



End file.
